fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: curse of the knight
Kirby: curse of the knight is a little Kirby idea made by dariusrulez, hope you enjoy In this video game, Kirby takes the back seat for meta knight. The game is basically an extension of the meta-knightmare modes in super star ultra and other installments Plot the story starts of like every other Kirby game, with a peaceful setting go horribly wrong. This time its a mysterious knight coming from the sky, with its own halberd and drone army the knight takes out Kirby and King dedede easily. meta knight was not present and races in to save Kirby 'n' friends and defeat this new knight, mostly the latter. Gameplay since Kirby isn't the main character, there are no copy abilities. However, there are his abilities that are gained by power orbs. Meta knight also has blade upgrades, which gives stronger attacks, improved shielding, more health and so forth. The game has a metroidvania style to that of amazing mirror, with there being large areas instead of linear worlds. Worlds the following locations are the areas you traverse in this game Runny swamp Ongoing oasis Yellow lagoon Agony peaks Land of no return End of the phantom Bosses Weeping woods: weeping woods is a rather depressed relative of Whispy woods, she attacks by dropping over sized sap droplets or by shooting tear beams from her eyes. She is light green with a sad expression carved on her face. Volture: Volture is a mechanical bird with electricity attacks, it attacks by spouting plasma balls, an electric shock wave and l magnetizing metal towards itself. Its a normal looking vulture made of metal , the tuft of hair around its neck is a razor blade and not much else Fatty whale: Fatty whale is the only returning boss character, coming from super star. He has all of his previous attacks along with a literal nose dive to Meta knight's location, and his appearance unchanged with the exception of darker shading Windedede: windedede is a wind spirit imitation of King dedede. it attacking by shooting tornadoes from its hammer and other dedede attacks with a wind flavor. its King dedede but with a transparent wind body and an orange orb in the center. Phantom knight: Phantom knight is the main antagonist of the game, he has a cyan mask similar to a medieval one, with two eye holes near the side. he has a purple body, green eyes and metal horns. he also has a set of wing made of spiritual energy, He attacks with a transforming weapon. its mostly a halberd, but also turns into a flail, spear, sword and a trident. he can also grab and slam meta knight. End of the phantom: after defeat phantom knight flees to his airship, the javelin. Meta knight flies over and destroyes the ship one section at a time, just like in meta knight's revenge. The stage is a boss rush with 3 new bosses Central cannon no.1: this juggernaut cannon is phantom knight's version of main cannon no.2, it has a large laser blaster and small normal cannons. sliver shrimp: a agile shrimp-like robot that weilds a lance and cannon the core: the main power source for the ship, hardest to kill. after that, phantom knight tries to prevent meta knight from escaping. he attackes with energy balls and slicing, after escaping you see a cutscene of the javelin crash down to the surface. after that we see Kirby and dedede try to get Meta knight's attention, after some decision making meta knight frees them. abilities: meta knight has his usual abilities gained from orbs meta quick healing meta knightmare defense mega sword invinciblity sword upgrades: these are the upgrades meta knight can get at this small shops longer range more health stronger attacking orb magnet invisiblity better sheilding Arena: the arena is mostly the same, kill all bosses.This time its a twist, you need to beat phantom knight in the escape seen, or else you cant unlock true arena. True arena: the true arena has stronger version of bosses, along with true phantom knight True phantom knight: a cutscene plays wich shows phantom knight's body laying with the wreck of the javelin. he starts absorbing the energy from all the enemies meta knight killed, afterwards phantom knight bursts out of the debris and rushes towards meta knight. in this form, phantom knight is much more powerful, he has alot more energy attacks. this time half of his body is just a bloby mess, with another set of energy wings. after the first phase phantom knight turns into a grey floating blob and turns into phantom matter Phantom matter: Phantom matter is a powerful being similar to dark matter, having the ability to shapeshift into other things. phantom matter was stuck in his knight from for a long time, after being defeated and absorbing all that energy gave him a chance to show his true colors. he attacks by shooting grey goo at meta knight and using eye lasers. After killing him he goes unstable, soon getting crushed into a rock that explodes violently. Hey, thank you for sitting down and reading this. but please dont comment, i dont like my notifications being blown up. Category:Kirby Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games